The Oath
by ObsessiveDino
Summary: Nothing matters more to Ai Maeda than her little brother Akihiko, but when Zeus accidentally summoned both siblings to the Garden, Ai doesn't know if she could aid Yui Kusanagi in teaching the Gods and watch over her little trouble maker at the same time. Yet she must, if they want to return home safely to their single mother.


The Oath

**Chapter 01**

A single sweat drop slid from my temple down to my chin as my slouched body straightened up to lift up my fists up properly into a fighting stance. My knees slightly bent ready to sprint if my target still wanted to fight back. My icy blue eyes glared at him as my head shook no. "Don't." I warned him, but the last delinquent didn't listen. He charged at me with his fist pushing forward, readied to make contact with my face, but I stepped out of his range, and extended my foot out to trip him. He fell with his arms taking most of the fall. I lowered my fist and guard as a smug grin appeared. All three bullies had fallen by my strength and wits.

"Maeda Ai! What do you think you're doing?"

My smile immediately disappeared as the authoritative voice called out my full name. I already expected this outcome when I interrupted the delinquents' assault on their victim during the lunch period. My body made a 180-degree turn to meet with the school's faculty member.

"I was preventing these students from bullying." My voice stayed stern as I answered the staff's question. "I couldn't just walk away, or run and get help!"

My eyes glanced over to the student who was hiding behind the adult. He was the victim in this case of bullying, and he was the one who ran to contact the closest school staff just as I instructed. It could've been anyone; the principal, a security guard, a dean. But he found my history teacher instead. I like Yakano-sensei; she's nice. I hope she won't contact my parent for this incident. I'll take any form of punishment, but just don't call my mother.

"Maeda-san, you know fighting back is not the proper way of handling the situation." Her tone was stern like it should be in this kind of setting. "As for your punishment for this behavior, you will be escorting them to the nurse's office. Is that clear?"

"Yes, madam." I responded with a heavy sigh and peered over my shoulders to see the fallen bullies had gotten up. Their injuries weren't serious, just bruises and a bloody nose. "Will you be accompanying us, too, Yakano-sensei?"

"Of course I am."

"I will be letting you go this time, but please refrain from harming students, Maeda-san." Yakano-sensei made sure to peer into my eyes as she concluded the long lecture on bullying. The three delinquents were already lectured before I had my share. Standing straight throughout her speech in the teachers' office with staffs listening in was quite embarrassing, but I had it coming when I throw my first punch.

My head deep low into a bow as I apologized to my teacher. "Sorry for the trouble I have caused you!"

The seated teacher sighed, rubbing her temple before replying. "Maeda-san, you are a good student, but your actions are so reckless."

"Sorry," I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I was afraid that the boy would get hurt before I could get help, so I jumped in."

"You don't know Yamada Kenji, right?" Yakano-sensei leaned back, questioning my action.

I shook my head in response, but I already know her next question. "Just because I don't know him doesn't mean I shouldn't help him."

"Perhaps you should be in the disciplinary committee," my teacher suggested half-jokingly.

I chuckled a bit, "You really think so? After what happened?"

"I guess not." She replied back, leaning forward again, "Well, I think that's all for now. You should return to class before lunch period ends."

I gave a slight bow before exiting the teachers' office. A heavy sigh escaped through my parted lips as the sliding door closed behind me. My head tilted back, touching the door. That lecture was more exhausting than I thought. At least Yakano-sensei did not call my mother about this incident for that I am happy. It's not like I don't want to get yelled at by her. I just don't want to cause any trouble. If Yakano-sensei did call her, Mother would felt obligated to lecture me, being distracted at work or taking away her free time when she could be resting. That is the only thing I do not want.

"Maeda-senpai, right?" a taller student approached me. It was Kenji Yamada, the victim in this bully case; he must have been waiting outside this whole time. "Thank you for helping me earlier…and sorry for getting you in trouble." He mumbled the last part.

A smile lit my face as I told him not to worry about it. "I should head to class now." My body made a slight turn and started to walk. "Just be careful, okay?"

"M-maeda-senpai," Kenji's voice was shaking when he called out my name. "L-let me treat you to something after class today!"

I stopped in my tracks and faced him to give a proper response, "Sorry, Yamada-kun. I have an errand to run after school."

Shock and horror fallen upon Kenji's face as I rejected his offer. "Please, it'll be quick! I, I promise!"

Kenji's voice was shaky when he made that offer. He sounded unsure, yet determined. My mouth slightly parted as my head lowered, realizing what might have happened when Yakano-sensei was lecturing me. I whispered softly, "Yamada-kun, are they bothering you again?"

He took a step back, "How did you…?"

My shaky fist clenched tightly by my side while my nails are digging into my palm. _How. Dare. They!_

Since I already figured out what's going on behind the scene, Kenji mumbled the truth in shame; shame that he was going to lead me into an ambush after school today. "I, I'm sorry, Maeda-senpai." He took a deep breath. This must be hard on him, too. Tricking and lying to the very person who stopped those delinquents from bullying him. He couldn't even look at me.

"They said that if I bring you to them after school, they'll leave me alone."

I frowned. What a cowardly thing to do. They couldn't fight me head on, so they want to ambush me. If I could take them on thirty minutes ago, I could take them on with this "element of surprise". I hung my head and sighed. _I'm going to be late if I agree to this._ "Okay, I'll go with you today." I made my decision.

"B-b-but, you'll be attacked!"

"Don't worry about me, Yamada-kun" I assured him by placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll meet you by the school gate after class, okay?" I walked away before he could object to my stupidity or bravery.

* * *

Stupidity—just plain stupidity! I should've expected this outcome, but I didn't. Those three delinquents brought two more friends into this ambush— which is two more than I could handle. My head hung low as my body was being propped up by my arms which two people were holding my arms. The "leader" of this cowardly group was hitting blows after blows to my stomach, cheeks, and head.

"Who's going to protect you now, huh?" My stomach was kicked.

"Wow, aren't you really lame." I insulted with a weak smile. "You need four people to fight one girl?"

His hand grabbed my pony tail and pulled back, forcing my head up. "Shut up, woman!"

**"FREEZE!" **three new voices came into the picture. Voices that took longer than necessary to arrive. "Let her go!"

Immediately, my arms were released, and I dropped onto the cement floor, scrapping my knees due to the shortness of my skirt and socks. Nothing was preventing my skin from hitting the rough ground. My eyes glanced behind me at three officers who approached the fight scene and Kenji who came running up to me, embraced, and sobbed. He was in tears. _Man, this was a stupid idea._ It's my fault that we both got hurt. I took the physical pain while Kenji took the mental one.

"Sorry, Kenji," I apologized as he pulled me up from the ground. "I couldn't protect you."

He shook his head in disagreement and walked me towards one of the officers. The other two were arresting the delinquents. Kenji called the emergency number before I walked into that ambush. It was my idea. I was hoping that the police might be more effective than the school staff. Their parents would be contacted, and they—wait! Would they call my parent, too? That can't happen!

"Thanks for helping, sir," I smiled at the officer, "but I have to go!"

Our caretaker looked at me confusedly, "I'm sorry, but I have to look after you."

"I…I have to pick up my little brother! He's waiting for me!"

My excuse was ignored as he disapproved my leave. "You can't pick up your brother looking like that!" The officer referred to my wounds: scrapped knees, bleeding lips, and bruised cheeks. No matter how I looked, I need to go to the kindergarten center! I'm already late as it is!

"I'm sorry, but I have to go!" I looked at Kenji who looked confused. "Bye, Yamada-kun."

With that, my legs sprinted off. The officer didn't give a chance; he had to look after the tearful boy. There were two reasons why I left: I have to pick up my brother and I don't want to take the risk of them calling my mother. I stopped running after a block; they weren't following me anyways, but every pedestrian was staring at me due to all the visible injuries. This can't be helped. I have to pick up my little brother with all these injuries.

"Big sister! Big sister is here!" My little brother squealed with happiness as I entered the daycare's gate. It seemed that I was a bit late. Akihiko and the young teacher assistant were the only ones waiting outside of the center. "I'll be going now, sensei! Thank you for the candy!" He gave him a quick hug before running up to me with his arms wide open and his backpack swing left and right carelessly.

"I'm here, Aki" I crouched down to embrace my little brother. Sorry, I'm late."

"Big sister, you're hurt!" He gasped as he placed both his hands on both side of my cheeks, squeezing them before kissing the darkening bruise on my right cheekbone. "Smooch! Pain, pain, go away! You're not wanted anyway!"

"Aww, thank you, Aki! I feel all better now! " I snuggled my forehead against his with a delighted smile as he squealed with glee. Like every day, I lifted Aki into my arms and turned around to bid the teacher assistant farewell before heading out of the center. "So, what do you want to do before going home?"

"I want to eat ice cream!" he yelled cheerfully.

"Hmm, ice cream?" I hummed in contemplation, "Isn't it a bit too cold for that? What about octopus balls?"

"Octopus?" Akihiko gasped, "Ball!"

"I take that as a yes." I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my neck loosely.

After the light snack of octopus balls, we decided to play in the park before buying groceries. It was Akihiko's idea. I would rather much prefer to go shopping now and start cooking dinner, but I guess it's fine to watch the boy search for the "missing tree branch" while I gently rock on the swings from a close distance. Akihiko was crouching around the bushes to find clues or footprints of a suspect.

_**Maeda Ai!**_

My head swing left to right, searching for the one who called my name. There was no one I recognize in the park, and Akihiko would never call me by my first name. I shrugged it off and continued rocking, but my suspicion grew higher. My eyes wandered around the park to see if there was a classmate or a teacher calling for me, but all I see were parents and their children here. None of them seemed to pay us any attention.

"Big sister! Big sister! Come!" This time, it was Akihiko's voice calling for me. I stood up; with him calling my name, there's no way I could just stay seated on the swing. "Look! Look what I found! It is so shiny!"

_**Maeda Ai!**_

There it goes again, but I chose to ignore it as I couched down next to my little brother. "What is it, Aki?" I asked. In response, he held up a smooth pale stone with swirling pastel colors with both his hands. "Wow, it's so pretty, and it's…glowing?"

"Can we take it home? Can we? Can we?" Akihiko asked as he pushed it closer to my face with a wide grin. He didn't seem to notice the strange pulsating glow or didn't think it was strange. I decided to take it from his hands, but once I touched it, the sound of electricity cracked. Gasped in shock, I drew my hand back as if the stone burned me. Akihiko's blue eyes widened as it levitated from his hands.

"Big sister! Big sister! It flies!"

"Aki, don't touch it!" I reached out, pulling him closer to my chest as a mean of protection. The cracking of electricity and the pulsating glow seemed to intensified by the second, but all I could do was to shield my little brother as the light of the stone enveloped us.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading Chapter 01 of The Oath! I don't know what came over me when I started to write a new story on an anime I recently watch, but here it is! The Oath! How was it? Is Aki the most adorable little brother you know? *cough* Anyways! As always, please review (I would love to hear from you), and I'll see you in Chapter 02!

**Serious question: **Would you rather I use Japanese honorifics, like ~san and ~kun, or should I replace them with "Miss ~" and "Big Sister"? I want to put "Nee-chan" for "Big sister" or "Onii-san" for "Big brother", but I don't think many readers would know that.


End file.
